She takes charge
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Are you sure someone was there? Maybe it was a dream." says Harper. "It was real, trust me. Not sure who, but there was a real person there." says Justin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **She takes charge**

 **It's in the middle of the night and Alex sneak into Justin's room while he's sleeping.**

"Alright, Justin. Finally you'll be of good use to me. I hope your cock is not crappy." thinks Alex as she pull away the sheets from Justin and rip his pajama pants in half ( she use magic for this, of course ).

It's a positive surprise to Alex that Justin has a thick 10 inch long cock.

"Nice! Let's see what this dick can do..." says Alex as she pull off her baggy stinky sweatpants ( they are stinky from the farting Alex only does in the privacy of her own room ) as well as her panties, take a seat on Justin's cock, allowing it to enter her pussy and starts to ride it.

"Harper,,,yes, ride my dick!" moans Justin in his sleep, thinking it's Haper who has sex with him.

Alex cast a non-verbal wandless spell, transforming herself into Harper.

"Yes, Justin!" moans Alex in a perfect copy of Harper's voice.

"Faster..." moans Justin.

"Sure." moans Alex as she ride faster.

"I'm gonna cum soon." moans Justin.

"No, hold back. I want us to cum together." moans Alex.

"Okay." moans Justin.

"Your cock is sooo hard..." moans Alex. "I love it."

"And your pussy is wet and cozy!" moans Justin.

Alex ride harder.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alex.

"Yeah!" moans Justin.

45 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum..." moans Justin.

"Me too..." moans Alex.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Justin as he cum deep in Alex' pussy.

"Oh, yes!" moans Alex as she cum too.

Alex jump off Justin's cock, grab her sweatpants and leave the room.

"Wait, come back!" says Justin, still asleep.

The next day.

"Harper, thanks for last night. It was good, very good." says Justin.

"Uh...what are you talking about...?" says Harper confused.

"I did really enjoy when you went into my room and rode my dick when I was asleep. It was erotic." says Justin.

"Me? Rode your dick? That's disgusting! Yes, I like you, but I'm a virgin and afraid of sex..." says Harper.

"You're telling the truth. Then who had sex with me?" says Justin.

"Ha, it was me!" thinks Alex with a sexy smile.

"Are you sure someone was there? Maybe it was a dream." says Harper.

"It was real, trust me. Not sure who, but there was a real person there." says Justin.

"Can you use magic to find out who it was?" says Harper.

"Yes. Good idea. Revelious chronometria et ghadu la Justin Russo, numno." says Justin as he swing his wand.

Inside his mind, Justin can see what happened.

"Alex! How could you do that...?" says Justin in anger.

"Opsss! Time to leave." says Alex as she swing her wand. "Transplantum secrinta securitas."

Alex disappear in a flash of light.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, this is an outrage! You can't escape. I'm gonna hunt you to wherever the crap you're going." says Justin.

Justin disappear in a flash of light.

Alex appear in a secret underground apartment in Germany. This place is her safe house. It's protected by magic so nobody can find her here.

"Oh my shit, that was close...too damn close. I forgot that Justin could find out that I was the girl fucking him." says Alex.

Alex open the fridge and grab a beer.

She take a huge sip and then switch on her TV and watch some porn.

At the same time, Justin appear in Paris, France.

"Alex, you can't hide forever..." mumbles Justin.

In her safe house, Alex relax and do some casual masturbation to the porn she's watching. She knows that she's 100 % hidden there 'cause her safe house is protected by very powerful magic. No other wizards can teleport into the place and it does not show up on magical maps such as the Merchant's Map owned by Professor Angus Crumbs.

Another spell that Alex has on her safe house is a very strong anti-evil charm so that no demons, monsters and evil wizards can enter it.

It is also protected by the Vardius Charm that makes it impossible for anyone except Alex to enter. Not even Alex' best friend Harper can enter Alex' safe house.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Alex as she get an orgasm.

Alex' phone beep.

She grab it and answer.

"Hi, Alex speaking..."

"Alex...it's Harper. Where are you? Justin is searching for you."

"No problem, Harps. I'm in my safe house. Justin can never find me here."

"Okay. Awesome. See you when you get back."

"Yeah."

Alex ends the phone call.

The next day.

"Oh, yeah! Being here." says Alex when she wake up and remember that she's in the bed in her safe house, not her bed in her normal bedroom.

She put on clean t-shirt and clean sweatpants.

She enter the kitchen and makes herself a bacon sandwich and eat it.

She then drink some beer.

"Fuck! Need to poop..." says Alex as she put down her beer and enter the bathroom.

4 hours later.

"Okay. I hope that Justin gives up soon so I can go home. Not that I don't like it here, but I don't wanna stay in my safe house forever." says Alex as she clean her collection of rare dildos.

Alex love her safe house, but she still wanna go home.

"Alright, all dildos are clean and shiny again." says Alex.

Alex sit down on the couch and drink some beer.

"I need some thick dick in my pussy." says Alex. "Unfortunately I need to leave my sweet safe house for that and that means my annoying older brother might find me...damn."

Alex change into sexy clothes.

"Okay. Time to search for a man with a strong cock." says Alex as she leave her safe house.

She walk out, lock the door and walk up to the street.

"Hi, bimbo!" says an ugly old man.

"Stay away!" says Alex in anger. "I want a handsome guy, not a dirty perv like you."

Alex use magic to go back to New York City.

She appear at Madison Square Garden.

She walk up to a guy in jeans and leather jacket who seem to be about 2 years older than her and says "Wanna fuck me?"

"Yeah, if it's for free." says the guy.

"It is for free. I'm not a hooker. My name's Alex." says Alex in a sexy voice.

"Nice. I'm Jake." says the guy.

"Sexy name." says Alex.

Alex takes Jake with her into a bathroom.

Alex roll up her skirt to reveal that she wear no panties.

"Fuck me!" says Alex.

Jake unzip his jeans and push his cock into Alex' pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans a happy Alex.

"Do me hard and fast." moans Alex.

Jake fuck fast and hard.

"Yes! Give it to mama! Holy shit, sooooo sexy!" moans Alex.

"Fuck, yeah! You're a mega slut." moans Jake.

"I truly am!" moans Alex. "Drill my little pussy! Soooo sexy!"

"Holy shit, so damn nice!" moans Jake.

22 minutes later.

"Cum in me! Cum in me!" scream Alex.

"Ahhhhh, crap!" says Jake out loud as he cum in Alex' pussy.

"Fuck, yes! Give it to mama!" moans Alex as she get a big sweet orgasm.

Alex walk out from the bathroom and use magic to go back to her safe house.

Only 2 seconds later, Justin appear in a flash of light.

"Damn! Too late." says Justin in anger.

Alex appear in her safe house.

"Thank goodness! Back in safety." says Alex.

2 weeks later, Justin has given up.

Alex finds out thanks to Harper, so Alex can move back home.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
